habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect Day
The Perfect Day achievement is awarded when a player completes all Dailies that are due that day. In addition to the normal rewards (gold, XP, and taking no damage) the player receives an achievement on their profile and a special buff for the following day (+level / 2 to all attributes, capped at a buff of 50 points at level 100). If the player's level is an odd number, their level will be rounded up to the nearest even number before the buff is applied. (Note that if a player meets the conditions for a Perfect Day while resting in the Inn, the achievement will still be awarded) The achievement and buff are not awarded on any days when no Dailies were due. This achievement can be earned multiple times. A player's number of Perfect Days can be viewed from their profile page under the achievement heading. Aiming for Perfect Days can help you envision what your ideal day would look like and plan Dailies accordingly. Working towards this goal may be more motivating than the experience and gold rewards for checking off individual tasks. Additionally, Perfect Days protect your party from damage while battling bosses because it means all Dailies are checked off. For that reason, Perfect Days are invaluable when working on a boss quest. Setup and Strategy *'Consider your areas of work': Are you a worker, student, parent, or spouse? What are your areas of responsibility? Consider your lifestyle and responsibilities to determine what your most productive day would look like. See the list of sample Dailies for inspiration. *'Consider variables': Are there tasks that can't be accomplished on a given day? Would a day still meet your ideal productivity standards if you ended up doing an alternative task instead? A general guideline might be to construct your Perfect Day to be challenging, but not so difficult that you never achieve it. *'Edit the Daily schedule': You can set up a Daily to only show up every X days, or on certain days of the week, by clicking on the Daily's name or the edit button (pencil icon) on the Habitica website. You could, for example, set up your laundry Daily to only show up as due every three days. Similarly, if you have to do a night-shift at work on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays, you can set that Daily only to show up on those days. *'Word tasks appropriately': Consider building some flexibility into the wording of your Dailies. For example, if you're not home but out on your boat on Fridays: "Clean House (Boat on Friday)". For other Habiticans, "Walk 10,000 steps" is preferable because it is measurable and objective. Personalized Criteria Another option is to create your own rules about what constitutes "perfection" and set up a positive Habit that you can click when you reach your goal. For example: *'Minimum Met': achieved if every required daily/to-do is checked at the day's end. *'Perfect Day': achieved if every single daily/to-do is checked at the day's end. Confirming Completed Dailies by Syncing The easiest way to check that all of your active Dailies are done is to click the Sync button in the top bar (the "revolving" arrow) and wait for the blue line to finish crossing the top of the screen. If all of your Dailies are grey/have check marks, you will receive the Perfect Day buff. (Note that for Dailies with Checklist items, the Daily itself must be completed; checking Daily but leaving checklist subtasks incomplete will still earn the Perfect Day, while completing all Checklist items and not checking the main Daily will prevent the achievement). You can use the "Due" Dailies tab to easily see all incomplete Dailies. If sync errors cause issues with your Dailies remaining incomplete and you lose the Perfect Day achievement for that day, the streak can be corrected using the Restore Streak feature of the Daily. However, this will not recover your Perfect Day since it cannot be restored manually. The first time you interact with Habitica after your Cron, you will receive a pop-up with a request to Record Yesterday's Activities. Use this to mark off any Dailies you forgot to verify before the end of your day. It is your final fail safe to protect a hard-earned Perfect Day. External links *Perfect Day Bonus - the feature request that inspired the implementation of this achievement. de:Der Perfekte Tag fr:Jour Parfait pt-br:Dia Perfeito ru:Прекрасный день nl:Perfecte dag zh:完美日 Category:Methodologies Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics